A Lifetime Away
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: Ficlit. Jamie has a good reason for being out of the holiday loop. But that doesn't mean that the Doctor won't try to do his best to help him past it.


_Notes: The characters aren't mine, and the story is! This is another "early days" fic, a little Christmas piece. Many thanks to redkilt for plot help, and to LuckyLadybug for the setting of the Casablanca Club!_

* * *

Jamie had gotten used to the TARDIS after traveling with the Doctor, Ben, and Polly for some time. Exactly how long, he wasn't sure—the days seemed to mix together to the point that it was difficult to keep track. Even so, it was a surprise to him to walk into the TARDIS console room one morning to see the others covering the walls with multicolored little lights, steamers, and other sorts of decorations.

"Ah, there you are, Jamie!" the Doctor said. "Just in time to help us with the decorations!"

"Decorations?" the piper asked.

"Christmas decorations!" Polly said. "You've celebrated Christmas before, haven't you?"

"Nae with these…" Jamie said, moving to touch one of the little lights. "We used candles."

"Careful!" the Doctor said, rushing over to him to grab his hand. "They can be just as hot as candles!"

Jamie blinked.

"Do people celebrate Christmas in the future with all these wee lights?"

"So I've been told," the Doctor admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked, amused. "Don't they celebrate Christmas where you're from?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the Doctor said, looking wistfully at the lights. Susan had bought them during the first Christmas they had spent on Earth, eager to take part in the festivities.

"Well, you've certainly got a lot of Christmas spirit for being so new to it," Ben commented. "Jamie, can you grab that tinsel?"

The piper looked at the box with the glittery decorations lying by the console and slowly backed away from it.

"I'm nae in the mood for this right now," he said. "Maybe later?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jamie turned and left the console room. Ben and Polly exchanged concerned glances; the both of them seemed surprised by Jamie's reaction, but the Doctor wasn't.

"Oh, dear…" he said. "I was worried about this."

"Worried?" Ben asked.

"Well, you can hardly blame Jamie for not being festive when you consider that this is his first Christmas without his home and his family."

"Oh, no…" Polly said, her eyes widening in realization. "It's not like he can go back and see his family like Ben and I could… They're all dead, aren't they?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the Doctor said.

"Couldn't you do something?" Ben asked. "I mean… When you were dying, you were able to get a new body and carry on. Can't you go back in time and do that to Jamie's family, too?"

"Unfortunately, the human body isn't capable of such a feature," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "And even if I could, the paradox it could create would damage the stability of the space-time continuum."

"Poor Jamie," Polly said. "This is supposed to be a time of togetherness, and he's got nobody."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," the Doctor said, thoughtfully. "He's got us. You two wait here and keep on decorating; I'll have a word with him. I have a feeling I know where to find him…"

He leaped off of the chair he was standing on and headed down the corridors until he reached his study. As he suspected, Jamie was there, sitting on the hearth-rug in front of the fire, which was his usual spot for thinking when he was upset.

The Doctor gave a wan smile as he sat down beside him.

"Hullo," he said, softly.

Jamie cast him a look.

"I'm sorry for leaving ye like that," he said. "I just…"

"I understand perfectly, Jamie," the Doctor said. "My family isn't here, either."

"Are they… are they dead, too?"

"Not all of them… But circumstances prevent me from ever seeing them again. I've thought endlessly about going home, but I know it can never be. But, strangely, I've made peace with that."

"How?" Jamie asked, wanting to know the secret.

"By remembering that even though I am far from my home, I'm still not alone," the Doctor replied, gently tapping the piper's nose. "And neither are you."

Jamie's throat tightened.

"It's nae that I'm ungrateful," he said. "I just don' feel right celebrating when…"

"…When they can't?" the Doctor finished.

"Aye," Jamie said, quietly.

"What was it like—if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well… There was a lot of food—so much of it! …We were nae rich; we were ne'er hungry, but there was rarely an excess of food. But on Christmas… The McLarens and our family would prepare a great feast; ye could eat until ye were stuffed to the gills, and there'd still be food for the next day. And ale—aye, the best ale that e'er passed yer lips! …But there was more than just the food and the drink. I… I don' know how to describe it, but there was something else… something that I miss the most."

The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not about to try to replace what you lost; I know that it would be quite impossible. But it would mean a lot to me—and to Ben and Polly, as well—if you accompanied us."

"Accompany?"

"Well, I'm giving Ben and Polly time for a little exploring in New York City. With all the running around we've been doing to places like Atlantis and the moon, I think some time in a familiar metropolis would be much appreciated by them. I had hoped to show you a modern city for the first time, as well."

"New York City?" Jamie repeated.

"That's right."

"What happened to the old one?"

"Well… it was originally New Amsterdam, and the old one is in Holland. This all happened before your time, actually—you've never heard of it?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Just as well," the Doctor said. "The New York you're about to see is nothing like the one that existed in your time. So, then…" He stood up, and extended a hand to him. "Shall we?"

Jamie hesitated, but then took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor gave him a warm smile and led him back to the console room, but stopped by the wardrobe in order to pick up a cloak and an anorak.

Ben and Polly had just finished decorating when Jamie and the Doctor entered the console room.

"Oh, that looks lovely!" the Doctor grinned. "Now then, you two had best go to your rooms and fetch your coats."

"Coats?" Polly asked.

"Yes, those lovely winter coats that you wore during our first encounter with the Cybermen—you'll be needing them, where we're going." He began to work the controls on the console, looking up as Polly and Ben continued to stare. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The duo exchanged glances and headed towards their rooms, pausing first to look at Jamie, silently asking if he was alright.

Jamie understood and nodded. He wasn't entirely certain that he would be alright, but he didn't want them to worry. They seemed satisfied, however, and left to fetch their winter wear.

"That anorak is for you, Jamie," the Doctor said, as he fastened his cloak on.

Jamie put the anorak on as the TARDIS began to materialize at their destination. The Doctor smiled and opened the doors.

"Step outside with me, Jamie."

"Eh?"

"I want to see the look on your face when you see a city for the first time," the Doctor said.

Jamie blinked, puzzled, but walked out with the Doctor.

"So how big is this city?" he asked. "Is it a verra big village, or…"

The piper trailed off, staring in amazement as he stepped out into the snowy Manhattan night, which was alight with Christmas decorations. The Scot was ignored by the crowd; the busy shoppers didn't even give him a second glance.

But the Doctor's gaze was fixed on the piper, his hearts warming at the look of wide-eyed wonder on Jamie's face.

"Look at them!" Jamie exclaimed, staring at the well-lit buildings. "They're… they're castles! Castles of lights that reach the stars!"

"Not quite; but they are called skyscrapers," the Doctor said, a grin on his face. "I've always liked it here; it's been a secret ambition of mine to open a private detective service somewhere in the city, like in those old films. Maybe some day, I finally shall. Ah, Ben! Polly!"

"Blimey, New York!" the sailor exclaimed. "Cor, ain't it great to be back on Earth, Duchess?"

"Oh, you have no idea…!" Polly gasped.

The Doctor cleared his throat, pulling two pouches of money from his pockets and handing one to each of them.

"For your Christmas shopping; you'll find that those money pouches are bigger on the inside," he said. "Off you go, then—but we're all meeting at the Casablanca Club on West 44th street at 7 for supper."

"Will you be alright?" Polly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the cold ain't good for you," Ben said. "Just before you changed—the cold was what made you worse and worse, wasn't it?"

"Well, it was a factor," the Doctor insisted. "And I am fairly certain that there are no Cybermen here to complicate matters as they did on that occasion, so I'm sure I'll be quite alright. Off you go, then."

Polly gave Jamie a look, mouthing, "_Look after him_."

The piper nodded.

Satisfied, Ben and Polly and headed for the subway; Polly was making plans to visit 5th Avenue and look around, and Ben was keeping an eye out for mistletoe.

"Now, then," the Doctor said, pulling out a third money pouch from his pocket. "Jamie, I have one of these for you, as well. You've remembered the mathematics lessons I've given you—especially about how to count currency?"

"Aye," the piper said, taking the money pouch. "But what was that Ben and Polly were saying aboot the cold?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," the Doctor said, dismissing it. "Now, then—make sure you stay off of the streets, and only cross them when you see other people crossing. When it's time for you to meet us for supper, find one of these taxis…" He indicated a yellow cab. "And ask the driver to take you to the Casablanca Club—make sure you pay the fare."

Jamie nodded and was about to leave, but he looked back at the Doctor, who was now pulling his cloak more tightly around himself. The piper hesitated, but then walked over to him, took the Doctor's hand, and started leading him along. The Doctor's hand did feel cold.

"Oh, Jamie, why…? Oh, alright, then. Perhaps it is best if I stay with you; wouldn't want you to get lost…"

Jamie looked back at him; getting lost had nothing to do with it, as far as he was concerned. Ben and Polly had given him cause to worry over the Doctor.

The worries, however, were quickly forgotten as Jamie and the Doctor now ventured from shop to shop. After scoffing at the shops' stock of trousers, Jamie proceeded to purchase a pair of blue, woolen gloves, and a matching woolhat.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" the Doctor said, tapping the pompom on the woolhat as they headed back outside. "…I should like a hat like that."

"Good—because I got it for ye," Jamie said.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"…For me?"

"Aye," the piper said, smiling as he gently slipped the gloves onto the Doctor's hands. "Ben and Polly were right; ye don' seem to take the cold too well. Yer hands are like ice, and I'll bet yer head is cold, too."

He placed the hat on the Doctor's head, pulling it snugly over the tops of his ears.

"And the laddie who sold it to me said I should fill oot a card for ye, since it was a gift…" he added, somewhat sheepishly holding the card out to him. "My writing is nae verra good… And I d'in know how to spell all the words…."

The Doctor took the card; it was a little difficult to read the messy scrawl, which was riddled with spelling errors—still, it was more than Jamie had been able to write before he had met the Doctor…

_Thank you fer bringing me too the citi  
I din think I wood be happy on krismis but I am  
Thank you for making me happy.  
Happy krismis  
-Jamie_

The Doctor cleared his throat several times, his gloved fingers gripping the little card as though it was priceless.

"Thank _you_, Jamie," he said, at last.

* * *

The Doctor and Jamie spent the rest of their time seeing some of the famous sights of the city before meeting Ben and Polly at the Casablanca Club. They ate their Christmas dinner and conversed, and Jamie found himself grinning throughout it.

The Doctor had been right; he wasn't alone. Nothing was the same as he remembered, but, like the Doctor, Jamie had made peace with that fact. He would enjoy the new family he found.

They were still in festive spirits as they returned to the TARDIS and exchanged their gifts; Jamie also had a matching scarf for the Doctor, a hat for Polly, and a wallet for Ben. Polly had given him a box of gourmet chocolates, while Ben had given him a jumper. And the Doctor had given him a sporran, which thrilled the piper to no end.

As they all retired to their rooms for the night, the Doctor gently touched Jamie's arm.

"I have something else for you, Jamie—in my study. Well, actually, the TARDIS has something for you."

Jamie blinked, surprised, and was even more surprised when, upon seeing two glasses of Scotch ale in front of the fireplace.

His mouth fell open again in amazement as he and the Doctor sat down in front of the fireplace again.

"Well, I managed to treat you to a good meal, but I know that you were most nostalgic about that ale. Now, the TARDIS has done her best; it won't be at all like the ale you are familiar with…"

He trailed off as Jamie took a drink of the ale. The piper looked back at the Doctor, smiling.

"It's the best ale I've e'er tasted."

The Doctor grinned back and raised the other glass.

"Cheers."

They clinked the glasses together and drank, content.


End file.
